All You Need is Narf/Pinky's Plan
'Summary' Pinky becomes a guru called the mous-arishi in 1960's india/ Pinky invites all of the world leaders to a suprise party for Brain at Chunkie Cheeses (a parody of Chuck E Cheese). 'Characters' Pinky(Rob Paulsen) Brain(Maurice LaMarche) Jim(Jeff Bennett) Fred(Jess Harnell) First Lady(Tress Macneille) Bill Clinton(Frank Welker) Indian Man (Billy West) Trivia * The episode's title "All You Need is Narf" is a reference to "All You Need is Love". * The Feebles are a parody of The Beatles. * The song that Pinky and The Feebles sing is "All You Eat is Lunch". This is a parody of The Beatles song "All You Need is Love". * When Jim Lemon meets Yoyo Nono this is a parody of when Yoko Ono met the late John Lennon. * The Feebles break up because Jim marries Yoyo. In real life The Beatles broke up because in 1969 John Lennon privately told the band that he was leaving and they officially broke up when Paul McCartney announced that he would be leaving the group on April 10, 1970 to launch a solo career after he married his late wife Linda McCartney. The Beatles had one last concert on the roof of Apple Corps on January 30, 1969 to say goodbye to their fans. * The episode is a parody of when The Beatles traveled to India to follow the late Maharishi Mahesh Yogi. * Jim and Yoyo's song "Take Off Your Pants" is a parody of John Lennon's song "Give Peace a Chance". * At the beginning of the episode Pinky is listening to The Feebles song "I Am The Cheesebag". "I Am The Cheesebag" is a parody of "I Am The Walrus" from The Beatles album "The Magical Mystery Tour". * The names of The Feebles are Jim, Fred, Steve, and Bongo. Their names are parodies of John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr. * An animated version of The Beach Boys are seen in this episode. In real life The Beach Boys befriended The Beatles and also followed Maharishi Mahesh Yogi. * A silver hammer named Dr. Maxwell is visible in the background of this episode. Dr. Maxwell is a parody of The Beatles song "Maxwell's Silver Hammer". * When Jim and Yoyo sing "Take Off Your Pants" it's done at a demonstration to teach the world to not wear pants. This is a parody of when John and Yoko sang "Give Peace a Chance" during their bed in in to encourage the world to give peace a chance. * When Pinky is seen on the cover of NewsTime Magazine there is a question that says, "What's New Guru?". This is a parody of the song "What's New Pussycat" by Tom Jones. NewsTime is a parody of Time Magazine. * At the very end of the episode, after the fade to black, Pinky can be heard saying "I've got blisters on my fingers!", which is a reference to when Ringo Starr said that at the end of The Beatles' song "Helter Skelter". Pinky's_Plan.jpg AllYouNeedisNarf 2.png Hqdefault.jpg Helloooooo.jpg Transcripts *Pinky's Plan Transcript Category:Episodes